El Único que me Entiende, El Único que me hace Reír
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Desde siempre he querido hacer reír a las personas y darles alegrías con mis chistes y eso me ponía muy feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas han cambiado y ya nada de lo que hago logra sacar sonrisas genuinas de las caras de las personas, siento como si la vida me estuviera jugando una mala broma de mal gusto, ya que el que hace reír, es quien mas necesita de una sonrisa.


**EL ÚNICO QUE ME ENTIENDE, EL ÚNICO QUE ME HACE REÍR**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como saben cada primero de mes voy hacer un fic especial de un personaje olvidado de la serie que a diferencia de los otros personajes que han tenido importancia una sola vez en el episodio en el que aparecieron como Estela, Mark y su hermana, Trent Boyett y otros más, el que sigue ha aparecido en varios episodios mucho más que Scott Malkinson, y casi tantos como el Chef y ese personaje es… (Música de tambores por favor XD) ¡JIMMY VALMER! (Se tira confeti, serpentinas y se soplan espanta suegras XD) Correcto, ahora le toca a él quién lleve la antorcha ¿Por qué? Pues por la misma razón por la que he hecho fics de los personajes que he mencionado antes y es que CASI no hay fics en dónde él aparezca y mucho menos en donde él sea el personaje principal, lo que considero MUY injusto ya que él es uno de los personajes secundarios más famosos y reconocidos de la serie e incluso tiene cierta importancia en el videojuego de La Vara de la Verdad, aunque parece que en las últimas temporadas no he tenido mucha importancia D:**

**Aunque esta historia no solo se enfocará en él, sino también en otro inválido que todos conocen ¿Es muy obvio de quién estoy hablando cierto? ¡Pues se trata de Timmy! (De nuevo tiran confeti, serpentinas y se soplan espanta suegras XD) exacto, esta historia girara un poco en torno a él también ya que le pasa lo mismo que a Jimmy y es muy injusto que no se le tome en cuenta ya que incluso ha estado en la serie desde antes que él y en sus tiempos si tuvo gran fama (sobre todo con el asunto de su banda de rock XD) y por último, hago este fic de Jimmy ya que una vez miré mi perfil y me di cuenta de que a pesar de que lo tengo junto con los otros personajes, lo he dejado BASTANTE rezagado en mis propias historias, así que para hacer justicia y darle un poco de aire fresco en los fics aquí está el suyo propio que como los demás personajes será contado desde su punto de vista.**

-… pu-pues para man-mantener sus huevos se-secos- le terminé de contar a Craig, Tweek, Token, Kevin y Clyde uno de mis chistes mientras sonreía.

-Ju, ju, ju ¡Que buen chiste Jimmy! Ju, ju, ju- Clyde era el único en reírse de forma genuina después de todo él es el más alegre e infantil del grupo.

-Sí, muy bueno- me dijo Token sonriendo de medio lado y Kevin también lo hacía, pero no me pueden engañar, sus sonrisas son falsas y solo las hacen para hacerme sentir mejor y desvié la mirada triste.

-¡GAH! Yo no lo entendí bien ¿Por qué un gallo va a nadar de espaldas para mantener sus huevos secos? ¡Si las únicas que ponen huevos son las gallinas! Oh cielos, pero que confuso ¡Mucha presión GAH!- y por supuesto Tweek era el único que no me entendió y se jalaba el cabello.

-No te mortifiques por eso Tweek, no es como si hubiera sido el chiste del siglo- naturalmente Craig era el único que no se reía y mantenía su casi inquebrantable semblante aburrido.

Tanto Token como Kevin lo reprendieron con la mirada por su descortesía pero él se encogió de hombros como si nada, pero no pueden culparlo ya que este no es ni cerca el mejor chiste que alguna vez haya contado y cerré los ojos soltando un suspiro.

La campana de inicio de clases sonó y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón de clases, ellos me dejaron algo rezagado ya que me cuesta mucho aguantarles el paso al andar con muletas y mientras que hablaban de algo, especialmente Clyde que estaba muy emocionado, yo solo mantenía la mirada en el piso sin cambiar mi semblante de tristeza.

-¡Jimmy!- me llamaron y al dar media vuelta sonreí un poco.

-¿Qué tal Tim-Timmy?- le salude y él solamente me respondió con un alegre: "¡Timmy, Timmy!" diciéndome que estaba muy bien -me a-alegro mu-mucho- le dije sonriendo pero luego desvié la mirada soltando otro suspiro de tristeza.

-¿Timmy?- me preguntó ya algo preocupado como me encontraba y que me pasaba.

-No me pa-pasa na-na-nada Timmy, es-estoy bi-bien- le traté de asegurar, pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo y me preguntó de nuevo que me pasaba -me-mejor va-vayamos al sa-sa-salón de clases- le dije cortante volviendo a andar y él me siguió en su silla de ruedas eléctrica.

Disculpen ¿Pero ya me presenté? Creo que no, así que permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Jimmy Valmer, tengo dieciséis años de edad, estudio en la escuela de South Park en el penúltimo año de la secundaria y… soy discapacitado, mis piernas están atrofiadas desde nacimiento por lo que necesito muletas para caminar, tengo la cara un poco torcida a la izquierda (especialmente la boca) mis ojos están un poco desubicados, tartamudeo mucho y uso frenillos.

Como podrán darse cuenta, tengo los ánimos muy bajos ¿Por qué? No es por el hecho de que sea un inválido, bueno en parte si es por eso, pero la razón por la que me encuentro así es un poco más complicada que eso, así que mejor comienzo desde el principio.

Mi condición supongo que se la debo a mis padres, ya que ellos antes de que yo naciera se burlaban de los discapacitados, así que el hecho de que yo naciera así es una especie de castigo divino para ellos, pero a pesar de eso me quieren y aceptan como soy, así que no hay problema con ellos en este aspecto.

Pero en cuanto a la interacción con las demás personas… pues ahí está el problema, las personas puedes llegar a ser muy crueles, sobre todo los niños, y al principio me molestaban mucho y se burlaban de mí. Avía llegado a un punto de desesperación tal aún a una edad tan temprana, que deseaba nunca haber nacido y no sabía qué hacer para sobrellevar mi existencia.

Hasta que descubrí una forma de hacer más amena mi vida y como ser feliz a pesar de todo lo que me pasa y eso fue: EL HUMOR. Exactamente, esa fue la forma de como poder ser una persona feliz y hacer feliz también a las demás personas diciendo toda clase de chistes, algunos infantiles y otros un poco subiditos de tono, pero casi siempre lograba sacar más de una risa.

Especialmente cuando llegué al extraño pueblo de South Park y formé parte de los Boy Scout e inmediatamente me gané la aceptación de todos por mis chistes y me llegaron a considerar alguien muy valiente ya que a pesar de mis limitaciones quería sobresalir de esta manera.

Aunque hubo otro pequeñito problema con eso y eso era otro chico que estaba incluso más discapacitado que yo y ese era Timmy Bruch, él y yo al principio no nos llevábamos para nada bien, ya que yo le pedía ayuda para algunos chistes y él me mandaba al carajo muy molesto e incluso nos llegamos a pelear salvajemente en frente de muchas personas. Pero luego de eso y de que me botaran de los Boy Scout los dos nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y casi siempre íbamos juntos a alguna parte, ya sea uniéndonos a una banda llamada los Inválidos o a un campamento para chicos especiales como nosotros por ejemplo.

Todo eso fue porque los dos nos entendíamos muy bien ya que al ser los únicos discapacitados nos sentíamos bastante identificados y a pesar de que él está más limitado que yo, desde siempre ha tenido una gran y radiante sonrisa y se ha llevado bien con los demás chicos e incluso fue parte de una banda de rock famosa que se llamaba Timmy y los Reyes del Inframundo, a pesar de que lo único que puede decir es su nombre y unas pocas palabras más, incluyendo mi nombre.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se me complicaron bastante, ya que cada vez se me hacía más y más difícil hacer reír a las personas, no solo porque mi tartamudeo hace que me resulte difícil contar los chistes, sino que parece que lo que cuento ya no causan el mismo impacto que antes. De nuevo me estaba sintiendo una especie de miserable, un despojo de ser humano.

Sentía que me estaba distanciando de las personas, especialmente de los pocos amigos que tengo, ya que aparte de Timmy, mis otros amigos eran un gordo patán, bastardo y antipático llamado Eric, con el que me llevaba más o menos bien, un chico rubio llamado Butters Stouch inocente y medio torpe e ingenuo, pero muy buena persona y por últimos el Team Craig que estaba conformado por Craig por supuesto, Tweek, Token, Kevin y Clyde, incluso se me pudo llegar a considerar un miembro más de su grupo; pero eso fue antes, ahora que mis chistes tampoco les causa mucha gracia ya no quieren pasar mucho tiempo junto a mí.

Eso me duele ¡Me duele mucho! Y llego a llorar desconsoladamente por las noches lamentándome y preguntándome ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¡Si he dedicado mi vida al humor y a darle alegría las demás personas! Es como ese viejo refrán: Algunas veces el que más hace reír es quién más necesita de una sonrisa y que le hagan reír.

Eso me recuerda un chiste BIEN bizarro y ese es: Un tipo está muy triste y va al psiquiatra para que le ayude y le dice que nada lo alegra y que lo que quiere es morirse, el psiquiatra le dice que vaya al circo ya que ahí hay un payaso llamado Jumbo que hace sonreír a todos y que de seguro lo hará reír mucho y sentirse bien, pero el tipo le dice que eso de nada le serviría y cuando el psiquiatra le pregunta ¿Por qué? Le responde diciéndole que él es Jumbo.

¿Qué gran ironía, cierto? ¡Pues me siento exactamente como ese payaso! Pero peor, al menos él si logra sacar buenas risas y yo lo único que consigo ahora son solamente el canto de los grillos y plantas rodantes, parece que la vida es la que tiene un sentido del humor MUY negro.

Si tan solo… si tan solo no tartamudeara, podría contar mejor mis chistes, pero eso en realidad no me ayudaría mucho, ya que estos han bajado mucho de calidad, creo que desde que inventé el chiste de las varitas de pescados me ha estado costando mucho trabajo hacer chistes tan buenos como ese y cuando lo hice fue hace alrededor de siete años atrás.

Mis sueños de algún día volverme un gran comediante se desmoronan como los castillos de arena en las playas, creo que ya se estaban desmoronando desde el asunto de ese robot creado por los alemanes que contaba chistes llamado Chisto-Bot.

Trato de ser optimista y confiando en que podré hacer de nuevo que las personas se hernien de la risa como en los viejos tiempos, pero solamente me estoy tratando de engañar a mí mismo y la realidad me golpea en la cara como un pastel arrojado al rostro de alguien ¿Todo un clásico, cierto?

En los otros aspectos emocionales tampoco me ha ido para nada bien, sobretodo porque no tengo una linda chica a mi lado, las razones sobran ¿Qué chica querría a un menos válido medio deforme como yo que cuenta pésimos chistes, tartamudea? ¡NADIE! Bueno… excepto esa linda chica que conocí hace también alrededor de siete años, se llamaba Nancy y ha sido la única que me acepto como soy ¡PERO LO ARRUINE TODO! Me estaba inyectando esteroides para competir en las olimpiadas especiales y eso me cambio tanto a nivel físico como a nivel mental y en un ataque de ira la golpee salvajemente casi matándola ¡Incluso golpee a mi madre! Todo por querer ser el mejor a base de trampas perdí a mi única oportunidad para el amor y nunca más otra chica quiso estar conmigo de esa forma, a pesar de que las demás chicas me consideraban tierno, agradable y simpático.

Y de nuevo arruine otra posible oportunidad cuando había invitado a una chica a un restaurante italiano para conquistarla y… esto es algo bastante vergonzoso de recordar, pero también a los 9 años estaba experimentando muchos cambios físicos y entre ellos… me daban erecciones que no podía controlar ¡QUE VERGÜENZA DIOS SANTO! Solo quería cogerme a esa chica para bajarme las ganas, pero cuando le dije mis retorcidas intenciones me mandó enseguida al diablo, a pesar de haber seguido los consejos de Eric que me resultaron útiles hasta cierto punto.

Ese vacío emocional por la falta de amor combinado con el rechazo social y mi inútil esfuerzo de hacer reír a los demás solo me hace desear con más ansias desaparecer de las faz de la Tierra, pero hay algo, mejor dicho, alguien que me ha ayudado y que gracias a su influencia no he cometido alguna locura.

Y hay entra de nuevo Timmy en escena, yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano, él es el único que me levanta la moral, con su casi eterna sonrisa amistosa y cuando lo veo algunas veces pienso: "Sí él que esta supuestamente peor que yo siempre le sonríe a la vida sin importar lo que pase ¿Por qué entonces yo me quejo y me pongo triste por lo que no tengo y lo que me pasa?" como dije anteriormente él tiene más limitaciones que yo, no cuenta chistes, casi ninguno otra persona a parte de mí lo entiende, nunca ha tenido novia y sus padres son exactamente como él, pero siempre le sonríe a la vida, tal vez porque supuestamente es "retrasado" pero esto es una mentira ya que aunque no lo parezca, él es muy inteligente, solo que no lo puede demostrar por su falta de vocabulario.

Lo envidio, lo envidio en ese sentido ya que mientras que su alegría se mantiene intacta con el pasar de los años, yo me estoy deteriorando, él sabe muy bien mi situación por lo que trata de hacerme reír de alguna forma y debo reconocerlo, él es mejor comediante que yo cuando se lo propone, es una lástima que los demás no lo entiendan. Solo espero que cuando terminemos la secundaria los dos podamos seguir juntos como los mejores amigos y que me siga levantando los ánimos ya que parece ser que por siempre él será…

_**EL ÚNICO QUE ME ENTIENDE, EL ÚNICO QUE ME HACE REÍR…**_

-¿Timmy, Timmy?- me preguntó si íbamos a las prácticas para las próximas olimpiadas especiales luego de que terminaran las clases, a él también le debo haberme hecho recapacitar de no seguir usando esteroides como un marica para ganar las competencias.

-Por-por-por supuestos Tim-Timmy- le dije sonriendo, en esas competencias nosotros competimos para ser el mejor, pero aunque yo ganara en el aspecto físico, él sin lugar a dudas seguiría siendo mejor persona que yo y nunca lograré superar su gran alegría y la calidez que transmite y da a las demás personas, pero quién sabe, tal vez algún día salga del hoyo en el que estoy hundido y pueda transmitir la misma calidez y alegría que él transmite.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/08/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dedicado a Jimmy y en parte a Timmy, saben, hubo un momento en el que a mí me sucedía lo mismo que le pasaba a Jimmy con respecto a que trataba de hacer reír a los demás, me encantaba contar chistes :D pero con el paso del tiempo… ya no me salían buenos chistes y dejaba de contarlos DX… hasta que encontré fan ficción en donde puedo hacer reír a varias personas con mis historias tan particulares XD.**

**Sé que me salió algo corto este fic, pero solo quería poner lo principal y no darle varias vueltas a la trama, además de que esta es la primera vez que manejo a Jimmy como personaje principal, pero puede que él tenga más importancia en mis demás historias y espero que más personas también le den mayor importancia en sus propios fics :D.**


End file.
